metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Madoka Aikawa
Madoka Aikawa (相川 まどか, Aikawa Madoka) is a support character in Metal Slug. She functions exactly like her sister, Rumi Aikawa, and replaces her in some levels. She also looks exactly like Rumi, only with orange hair and a grey backpack, pair of shorts and boots. Information Madoka first saw the Regular Army's facilities as a mere patient, because her younger sister, Rumi, interned both her and their mother to the hospital. Madoka had a severe weakness in her legs that could have rendered her crippled permanently, and their mother was having heart failure. As soon as she started feeling better, she decided to inscribe into the Regular Army and work as a supplier like her sister. But what was going to be a simple transfer to another base as her first mission, ended up with her suffering the same paperwork mistake as her sister and being transferred to the heat of battle. She now goes to the front as a battle supplier and medic to serve the friendly troops, but somehow she ends with only minor injuries, and because she walks endlessly trying to remember where she came from, many soldiers see her as another Wandering Ghost. Locations Madoka_MS32.png|Metal Slug 3, Mission 2 (Ice Man route): Inside a grey locker. Madoka_MS41.png|Metal Slug 4, Mission 1 (Bottom of the Bridge route) Madoka_MS45.png|Metal Slug 4, Mission 5 (Main Route): Walks on-screen. Madoka_MS52.png|Metal Slug 5, Mission 2 Madoka_MS55.png|Metal Slug 5, Final Mission: After fighting the Commanders. Madoka_MS63.png|Metal Slug 6, Mission 3 Madoka_MSXX6.png|Metal Slug 7/XX, Mission 6: Lower area of the frozen waterfalls. Other Appearances Cameos Compared to her younger sister, Madoka makes less physical appearances and barely any cameos. Notable games include: * Metal Slug Advance: Madoka is available as a collectable card. * Metal Slug SV-001: Unlike Rumi, Madoka appears with her hair down and wearing a yellow tank top (shown right). She also happens to pose in a provocative manner in certain images. * Metal Slug 3 (Pachinko): Not present despite the game being based on her debut game. Madoka is replaced by Navel, an exclusive character. Pictures of her from the previous pachinko game can be seen. * Metal Slug Defense: Cameos in the game's POW list and when buying medals. She also appears in one of the game's app images and promo art. * Metal Slug Attack: Appears in the Relief Supplies Menu and as an avatar. Metal Slug Attack Madoka makes her playable debut in the "Snatch Wars: Season 2" event as a pre-acquisition unit. A more seasoned fighter than Rumi, Madoka pulls out a taser when in close range. Her long range attack is pulling a bazooka out of her bag and shooting multiple projectiles at once. Unlike Rumi, where she buffs units by sending attack power ups from above, Madoka works as a healer and throws a medicine box from ground level at her allies to recover health. Since Madoka reuses some of Rumi's new sprites rather than her arcade ones, Madoka sports a darker hair color. Her grey garments and backpack are also in a darker shade. A new variant called Eternal Summer Madoka is introduced for the "Double Face" Extra Ops as a small-tier pre-acquisition unit. Donning swimwear, ES Madoka loses her flight distance for critical attacks. Her special is an explosive volleyball that explodes a few seconds after landing. Unlocking her fourth skill lets her throw three balls at differing distances. She and Clone Abby make the "Double Face" Team. Trivia * Madoka's card in Metal Slug Advance indicates that she and Rumi are twins. This is false. Madoka is 11 years older than Rumi. * The newest app icon for Metal Slug Defense shows her handling and firing a bazooka. Her playable appearance in Metal Slug Attack confirms this as her main weapon. * Her Metal Slug Defense promo art and Metal Slug Attack artwork both have her backpack colored blue instead of grey. * Madoka's arm has some improper coloring when she's using her taser attack. Gallery MSD_-_Madoka_Aikawa.png|'Madoka in Metal Slug Defense' Madoka.png|'Madoka card from Metal Slug Advance' Card 075 MSAdvance.png|'Madoka's card description in Metal Slug Advance' madoka.jpg|'Metal Slug Defense icon' madoka bazooka.jpg|'Madoka with her bazooka' Unit illust 538.png|'Madoka in Metal Slug Attack' (Fullsize) Unit illust 597.png|'Everlasting Summer Madoka' DFzOHjOUIAEQxKa.jpg|'Everlasting Summer Madoka design sheet' Category:Female characters